Document WO 2005/000105 describes numerous examples of such controllers Nevertheless, a problem remains with all of those embodiments. During insertion, the portions of the various catheters or guides that have not yet been inserted need to be kept in a suitable liquid medium to prevent them from becoming contaminated by external elements, and that is not made possible by any of the embodiments described in that document